Chameleon
The Chameleon is an international hitman and terrorist that can disguise himself as anybody and copy their voice. History Early life Assassin for hire Eventually Chameleon became an internation hitman and assassin. He was the best at what he did because of his ability to use his image inducer to take the appearance of others and get close to his targets to eliminate them. Chameleon then became one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s most wanted criminals and they began to hunt him. However, each time Chameleon was able to use his image inducer to change his appearance and escape S.H.I.E.L.D. Sabotaging the peace treaty signing S.H.I.E.L.D. eventually learned that Chameleon was hired by terrorist to sabotage a peace treaty signing between two countries that have been at for for several years. Nick Fury knew that Chameleon would attempt to assassinate the two world leaders at J. Jonah Jameson's party for the VIPs so he enlisted the help of Jameson and told him to report any suspicious activity to the undercover S.H.I.E.L.D agents. Peter Parker had also been taken by S.H.I.E.L.D. and was secretly listening to their conversation and learned of the Chameleon aswell. Chameleon later snuck into the Daily Bugle in the guise of J. Jonah Jameson and was able to steal the security plans for the VIP party that the two world leaders would be attending. As soon as Jameson realized that Chameleon took the security plans he alerteed the undercover S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and Spider-Man went after him aswell. However, Chameleon was able to escape by taking the identity of Peter Parker. That night Chameleon was able to break into the Daily Bugle but is confronted by Spider-Man. However, Chameleon is able to get away from Spider-Man by using one of his disguises. As Chameleon makes his way to the penthouse he takes the identity of Nick Fury and orders Agent X to get the VIPs to the roof so they could get them to safety. As Agent X, J. Jonah Jameson, and the VIPs get to the roof Spider-Man watches them as they are greeted by Nick Fury. However, Spider-Man realizes that Fury's eyepatch is one the wrong eye and tackles him knowing that he is the Chameleon. As the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents held Spider-Man down he yelled at them that Fury's eyepatch is on the wrong eye. Agent X notices this and holds Chameleon at gunpoint. However, Chameleon is able to escape by stealing a plane on the roof. Agent X was able to shoot the plane dow but Chameleon was still able to escape. The next day Peter Parker went to the United Nations to take a picture of the peace treaty signing. However, J. Jonah Jameson was curious at to how he got past security. As Peter aimed his camera at the world leaders Spider-Man arrived and shot his web at the camera which fired a laser blast onto the wall and revealing that he was really the Chameleon. As Spider-Man fought the Chameleon he hit him in the buckle of his image inducer causing it to malfunction and the electricity from the belt caused Chameleon to pass out. The Chameleon was then taken into S.H.I.E.L.D. custody. The Insidious Six When Silvermane and the Crime Cartel thought that Kingpin was losing control of his territory due to the actions of Spider-Man they quickly turned on him. However, Kingpin assured the Cartel that he had a plan to take care of Spider-Man once and for all. At that moment Alistair Smythe sent a tiny robot into Chameleon's prison cell. The tiny robot handed Chameleon a new image inducer and a communicator which allowed Smythe to talk to him. As Chameleon put on his image inducer he took the appearance of the prison warden and tricked a guard into freeing him. Chameleon then used his inducer to take the appearance of the guard and freed Doctor Octopus, Shocker, Mysterio, Rhino, and Scorpion from their cells. As Chameleon and the others made it to the front of the prison they were met by a helicopter that took them to meet the Kingpin. That was when Kingpin asked them to join what he was calling the Insidious Six and that together they would finally kill Spider-Man. To draw Spider-Man into the open the Insidious Six randomly attacked places around New York City with Chameleon disguising himself as Spider-Man. When Spider-Man arrived he was ambushed but managed to escape before Chameleon and the Insidious Six could kill him. When Kingpin ordered the Insidious Six to search the city and find Spider-Man, Doctor Octopus went to the Parker house and tricked May Parker into going with him by saying that Preter passed out in front of his clinic. As Peter returned home he found a note saying that if he wanted his aunt back he would tell Spider-Man to meet the Insidious six. As Peter (dressed as spider-Man) arrived he found May. However, May turned out to be Chameleon and that he had walked into a trap set by the Insidious Six. Spider-Man fought the Insidious six but at this time did not have his powers so he was easily beaten and unmasked. However, Doctor Octopus believed that he was not the real Spider-Man because of how easily he was beaten. Chameleon then told Peter that if he didn't lead them to the real Spider-Man the Insidious Six would harm May. However, at that moment the Cartel began to lose faith in Kingpin and Kingpin learned that Silvermane and the Cartel were going to attack him. After learning this Kingpin had his Insidious Six attack Silvermane first. As their attack started Hammerhead quickly got Silvermane to the elevator. However, Hammerhead turned out to be Chameleon in disguise and delivered Silvermane to Kingpin. Chameleon then took the appearance of Silvermane and ordered Silvermane's men to not attack Crime Central because Kingpin was to powerful. However, Spider-Man was able to save Silvermane from Kingpin. Chameleon and the Insidious Six attempted to stop them but both Spider-Man and Silvermane were able to escape. After this failure the Insidious Six disbanded. Non-canon history In the story book Spider-Man: The Chameleon's Many Faces, Chameleon stole the plans to the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier and planned on selling it to Rhino and Shocker. Nick Fury planned a sting to capture Chameleon and get the plans back. However, Spider-Man interfered which allowed Chameleon enough time to get away with the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier plans. Spider-Man then tracked Chameleon to Felicia Hardy's yacht. Spider-Man then defeats Chameleon and he is arrested by S.H.I.E.L.D. In Spider-Man: Chase for the Blue Tiger, a billionaire named Knox had captured a rare blue tiger and Kraven the Hunter learned of this. Kraven then contacted Chameleon and asked him for help capturing the blue tiger. Kraven wanted the blue tiger to hunt on his private estate. Kraven and Chameleon were able to capture the rare blue tiger but Spider-Man stopped them. Equipment Chameleon's main piece of equipment was his image inducing belt. With the image inducer Chameleon could store images of people in the memory of the belt buckle and from the images could create holographic images of those people that would form around his body. Aside from using the image inducer to disguise himself as other people it also allowed him to change his voice to match the people he was impersonating. Chemeleon was later infused with a techno-organic virus. This virus turned part of Chameleon's body into a machine making him a cyborg. Chameleon's cybernetics allows him to transform without the use of the image inducer. Chameleon would also use smoke grenades to blind his opponents. Chameleon's disguises 778908790897.PNG| Unnamed man 8908790890.PNG| J3 Communications helicopter pilot 899098089.PNG| Pedestrian 679897898.PNG| Delivery Man 78976986.PNG| J. Jonah Jameson 679789786.PNG| Woman 768685668.PNG| Man 689787989.PNG| Clergyman 679879789.PNG| Man 689879768.PNG| Nurse 779089708790.PNG| Joseph Robertson 769897898.PNG| Glory Grant 12456332.PNG| Peter Parker 65867876565.png| Spider-Man 7897689789.PNG| Agent X 786897897.PNG| Daily Bugle maintenance man 6756786.jpg| Nick Fury 780980890.PNG| Warden Davis 7680890809.PNG| Prison guard 7908908790.PNG| Homeless man 6897898789.PNG| May Parker 7809807909.PNG| May Parker as a witch 68978989889.PNG| Kingpin 780890879089.PNG| Nurse 687990898.PNG| Hammerhead 890890970.PNG| Bellhop 7689789789.PNG| Silvermane In the comics The son of an exiled Russian aristocrat and a young servant girl, Dmitri Smerdyakov was never loved as a child. His father hated the sight of him, and his mother considered him an embarrassment. Only Sergei Kravinoff, his older half-brother (and future Spider-Man enemy, Kraven the Hunter), delgned grudgingly to acknowledge him. Obsessed with pleasing Sergei, Dmitri often put on little shows for him, acting out the various parts. Dmitri also began impersonating his classmates and neighbors, copying their physical idiosyncrasies with uncany skill. He learned how to use makeup to modify his appearance and eventually began to create realistic facial masks and disguises. Spider-Man first encountered Chameleon after Chameleon disguised himself as Spidey and stole missle plans from a military base. However, Spider-Man was able to clear his name after capturing the Chameleon. In the series Chameleon had no relation to Kraven the Hunter. Instead Chameleon was the adopted son of the Red Skull and Electro's foster brother. Appearances *Day of the Chameleon *The Insidious Six *Battle of the Insidious Six Trivia *In Spider-Man: The Animated Series, Chameleon only spoke while in one of his disguises. However, Jim Cummings did provide a few grunts for Chameleon in the episode Six Forgotton Warriors, Chapter V: The Price of Heroism. *Unlike the comics where Chameleon wears a white mask his skin appears to be bleached white in Spider-Man: The Animated Series. Category:A-Z Category:Villains Category:Spider-Man: TAS Villains Category:Insidious Six members Category:Technology Category:Spider-Man: TAS Characters Category:Earth-92131 characters